Before
by FrozenEden
Summary: "It is unwise to be alone, my King. I beseech you to decide on at least one of the few we have chosen." The General fell to his knees in his plea, furthering his stance on the matter. A sigh that rumbled the walls emanated from the King as he closed his eyes, "I'll find one who I deem fit," He began slowly, "But you shall accept my decision, regardless of who it may be."
1. Chapter 1

"Maou-sama." A slightly irritated voice sighed.

A tall blond with short cropped hair that fell to his shoulders stood in front several of steps where a simple throne sat. His eyes were closed in reverence and his right arm was crossed over his heart as he bowed, his hair curtained around his face.

"Mmm?" A deeper voice rumbled from the darkness, opening his beautiful, bloody, crimson eyes to the world.

One could tell the sheer power behind his voice as it riveted off the walls in an almost booming manner, though he spoke barely above a whisper. His silhouette was hidden from a sharp angular shadow that passed over his knees, covering everything under it. By the way his figure sat, one could assume he had his chin resting on his fist supported by his elbow.

"We've brought several candidates to you now and you refuse to pick one. Is there anyone in particular you wish to decide upon?" The subject inquired.

The King sighed, leaning back on his chair and crossing his legs in mild annoyance, "They're all so _boring,_ " He paused momentarily, "and weak."

The chamber was dark and dreary with only the moon to cast a light through the tall windows that nearly touched the ceiling. There were no decorations in the royal hall, only the dark grey stoned walls with arched marble tops that were curved into an intricate detail stood as accents to the atmosphere. A dirtied and dusty red hall carpet lead up to the steps of the throne with tell-tale signs of bloodied feet being dragged over it. The brilliant gold tassels on the edges had long since turned a brassy, dark bronze over time. Matching red drapes hung over the seat in a curtain like manner, displaying more of the crimson shade it used to be; it furthered the shadow that hid the Lord as he tapped his foot once, already bored of this discussion. His deep gaze traveled over the side of the wall to peer out the window.

"It is unwise to be alone, my King. I beseech you to decide on at least one of the few we have chosen." The General fell to his knees in his plea, furthering his stance on the matter.

A sigh that rumbled the walls emanated from the King as he closed his eyes in slight exasperation. His General was being over dramatic as usual- he was fine on his own.

"I'll find one who I deem fit," He began slowly, "But you shall accept my decision, regardless of who it may be."

"I understand, My Lord." He bowed his head further in respect and gratitude.

As the General turned to leave the room, a sly grin formed across the King's beautiful, pale lips. What he _didn't_ tell his subject was his method on procuring someone. His subject briskly walked out the chambers, smoothly flying back to his duties; it didn't take long for the Overlord to sense his underling leave far enough away that he wouldn't notice the King's departure. Fluidly getting out of his chair, he momentarily stretched his large figure, the moon giving him a menacing glow about him as his pale, chiseled face was finally exposed to the light. His black hair was slightly messy and tousled as though he had deliberately messed it up. Smooth, brassy horns protruded out of the sides of his head, curving upwards to give him a fierce appearance. He was dressed in a dark navy suit-shirt with grey accents lining the collar and down the middle of his shirt. He wore matching pants on his long, muscular legs, which ended in hooves rather than feet. His shins were protected in a metal armor that started in a circle at his knees with arrow-like attachments going downwards. A brown belt held his shirt together and his outfit was cloaked with a large mantle that was an even darker shade of blue; it covered him entirely and was loosely held together in the front with three grey chains. His armor finished with a three layered grey, metal shoulder guard on top of each of his arms, which pointed outwards. He stood taller than any of his subjects, towering over many of them in most cases. Without batting an eye, he changed his appearance; his horns disappeared into his head and he grew much shorter in width and height, appearing frailer than he actually was. He wiggled his new-found toes in mild amusement before adjusting his mantle to fit his smaller frame. Exhaling deeply, he pulled his vast pool of magic inwards, collecting nearly all of it into a 'jar' in himself further guise his entity. To anyone who didn't know him from a face-to-face relationship, they would just assume he was a normal demon from a small tribe. He smiled from ear to ear, teleporting out of his chambers and out of his stronghold to where the commoners lived. The smell of cooking flesh mingled with acrid burning household items permeated the air- a welcoming scent for the King, one that reminded him of home. Avoiding any gaze for too long, he wandered along the beaten path, in search for his destination. His heightened hearing allowed him to eavesdrop from a ways to gain access to the area he so scoured for. It had been a while since he was last able to leave his stronghold without someone looming in his shoulder, it gave him a rush of freedom as he took his time, savoring it as he would the carcass of a specific breed of boar monster meat he enjoyed so much.

The location of his search took longer than he expected, it took him through a winded path into the clearing of a dreary forest. Large leaves canopied the area, blocking off most of the light. The small area was crowded beyond belief with demons of all shapes and sizes bumping into each other and throwing currency at the bidding below them. He pushed his way towards the center of the chaos to see what was happening this time; a deep pit was dug out recently with its wet walls caving in around the edges and gangling roots and bloodied marks decorated the contained battle field. In the ring was a large, humanoid boulder whose footsteps thundered the entire forest. His eyes were lost in the rocks that made up his face but it was evident what he was staring at; his opponent was a medium sized dragon, a ways larger than the King in his usual form. Its bloodstained, dirtied, grey scales shimmered eerily in the white moonlight as it hissed menacingly at its challenger, revealing the heavy chain wrapped around its neck- a sign of captivity or slavery. Its slit golden eyes glowered angrily at the one who dared disturb its rest, only the soft clattering of the metal chains chinking. The dragon spread only one of its thin membraned wings, giving an Earth-shattering roar at the odd rock demon that only seemed to grin at the display of power. The Overlord took note that one of its wings were bent an odd way, disabling the magnificent creature from flying. His powerful gaze traveled over the thin beast scanning it in excruciating detail- it intrigued him immensely; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a dragon, one that was alive anyways. The demon yelled a fierce battle cry, dashing up to the beast with its wooden club in hand. Placing one enormous foot behind its body, the winged lizard reared its large head back to unleash a torrent of white flames towards its attacker. From the midst of the fierce attack, the stone man seemed to be having a difficult time pushing back against the constant stream of flames. The Overlord's lips curved upwards from the subtle shift of the rock demon's body- the fire was hot enough to _melt_ the demon, slowly chipping away at his boulder body as it sent molten lava flying backwards to splatter into the wall behind him. He could feel the demand of respect the creature commanded as it stood tall and proud, more characteristic of a sentient being than a beast. A spark was set in his soul- one that he hadn't felt in a while. A spark of excitement at the finding of a beast so magnificent, it made his blood boil at the thought of these lower level demons using it for such savage purposes. In the short moment of his thought process, the dragon's hellfire had all but destroyed the demon save a glowing blue orb that once sat at its core. The surrounding rocks twitched and rolled toward it in an attempt to reshape its body. The beast leisurely trotted towards it, its blond gaze stared down at the pulsating life form that was reduced to near nothingness by its breath. Without batting its eye, it lowered its foot onto the demon, easily crushing it onto the hard floor as though it was glass, the aquamarine glow fading. Deafening roars echoed through the make-shift stadium, feet stamping and fists pumping into the air in excitement. The Lord grinned at his find, not bothering to maintain his feeble form any longer. A dark, vicious aura enveloped him as he reverted back to his usual self, creating startled cries and yells from where he stood. Manipulating his body once more, sleek, black wings grew from his back, further pushing the commoners out of his way. Gracefully taking flight, several feet off the ground, the Earth trembled as he spoke, emanating power from the mere sound.

"Who owns this facility." He demanded.

All eyes were glued to their Lord, their savior, their _King of Ente Isla_. Everyone was dead silent, in awe of the sudden intrusion of such a great power. Several kneeled in reverence and fear, bowing their heads towards the immense power before them. His eyes darkened in irritation at the lack of response as he flapped his wings once to keep himself a float.

"Do not make me ask again." He rumbled.

A pregnant pause ensued before someone spoke up.

"I-I do, Milord." A voice quaked from the corner.

The King's gaze was averted to the source; it was a pudgy demon with an ugly wrinkled face and beady eyes. The Overlord wrinkled his nose in disgust at his appearance.

"I will be taking that dragon you have."

The anxiety in his eyes said it all as the owner stuttered, "B-but Milord he is our champion."

A flicker of annoyance ran along his beautifully marbled face, "Do you need to be compensated?"

Panic bloomed across his face as he threw himself down onto the floor, "No, Milord, please take him as a token of our appreciation for your presence here today."

The pig like demon motioned his workers to load the dragon into its cage, its pupils constricting in distress at the sudden change in circumstances. The beast hissed angrily as it was pulled by its chain into its rusty, blood ridden cage. The King narrowed his eyes at the treatment of such a beautiful creature as he lowered himself onto the ground. The container was then pushed up and out as quickly as they could manage towards the Demon Lord. The Dragon snapped at the cage, roaring fiercely at the brutal treatment before releasing another stream of bright white fire from its muzzle, immediately burning its handlers to a crisp. The demon owner of the establishment clicked his tongue at the sight of his lackeys' deaths.

"That's the fourth time this month…" He mumbled under his breath.

The King merely grinned in elation, his footstep forward made everybody flinch as they all froze to observe him. He carried himself with arrogance and pride, his mantle billowing behind him in an elegant fashion. Stopping several feet before the enclosed dragon, he locked eyes with it, bright crimson against its golden gaze. Upon further inspection, it had to be at least 30 feet in length from snout to tail; its teeth razor sharp and ready to shred bodies apart. It had ivory horns jutting out on each side of its head, facing backwards; it also dirtied with dried blood and bits of flesh. The beast could tell that this individual was not the same as the others- he was strong, probably stronger than the dragon itself. In warning, it puffed smoke out of its nostrils, growling lowly. Without breaking eye contact, the King lowered his head slowly at the winged lizard, showing respect to the creature in a slight bow; a sea of gasps rippling over the crowd that watched him- the _**King**_ bowing to someone else was unheard of. The Dragon studied him silently, allowing several seconds to count, it seemed to be pleased by the sudden turn of events, in term lowering its good wing to bow in return. A second set of gasps echoed through the area from the sight of the rabid, fierce, angry dragon lowering its head to someone else. The Overlord grinned at this acceptance, slowly approaching closer to the cage. The atmosphere was silent and still, nobody dared move in front of the spectacle before them out of fear and awe. Only wet footsteps were heard as bloodied Earth beneath the King's hooves squelched the blood and dirt.

In a calm and almost caring voice, the Lord spoke in his velvety tone, "I'm going to break this cage now- don't be alarmed."

The dragon's pupils dilated in anticipation, folding its wings closer into its body. A dark haze formed around the King's long, sharp nails and with a quick flick of his wrist, the cage shattered under his might, creating several panicked cries from the release of the beast. The dragon's gaze trailed back up towards its savior, huffing a more friendly puff of smoke in its direction as the Overlord approached it.

"Would you like to leave this place?" He asked in a tone that was beyond that of most demon ears.

The tired, battle-ridden dragon bowed its head once more, mutely agreeing.

"Will you come home with me?" He asked a second question.

The beast merely closed its large three toned eyes, contently sighing deeply at his request.

"I'm going to take us away, then." The Overlord slowly approached the dragon, gently resting his hand on its snout as not to scare it from his sudden actions.

As quickly as he had appeared, the King vanished, leaving no trace of him ever having been there, leaving a large group of confused demons behind. The pair was gently brought to another forest clearing with an enormous lake in the middle; the dragon's eyes lazily opened to take in the new area it had been teleported to. The large moon shined brightly down onto the area with a cool illuminating glow. The feeling of grass beneath its claws was a welcome one as it clenched its digits together on the green lush. The beast shivered inwardly as the King's warm hand that rested on its snout began to move along the sides of its face, pushing the grime out of the way to expose brilliant shimmering scales beneath. His garnet gaze then shifted over to the broken left wing that rested on the dragon's back, gently walking towards it. He could feel the ancient beast tense as it sensed where the Overlord was approaching.

"Do not fret," His deep voice rumbled, "I am only trying to help."

The dragon growled lowly as his hand smoothly traced over where the large bone was snapped in half- the healing process had long since began, the broken bone nearly completely fused together. A spark of anger flashed through his eyes before he gingerly raised both hands around the bone, conjuring two green circles with complicated designs and equations etched into them. The beast groaned as its bones uncomfortably began shifting back into its usual position, several snapping noises becoming loudly audible each time it moved. Some moments later, the sounds stopped as the dragon curiously peered back at its wing, twitching it experimentally- there was no pain! The lizard chuffed in appreciation, pushing its nose against the Demon Lord as gently as it could; the King merely smiled patting the large creature's head.

"How would you like a bath now?" He motioned towards the clear lake.

Suspiciously eyeing the all too kind stranger, the dragon slowly trotted towards the body of water, slithering in, dragging the metal collar with the chain still attached to it. The cool water was heavenly against the dirty scales of the beast, wariness melting away into bliss. Closing its large, beautiful eyes, the dragon sighed contently, instantly vaporizing the water where its nostrils were. The Overlord took a seat on a boulder nearby, leaning back to admire the view before him. Blood, dirt and grime were slowly washed away from the beast's grey marble-like scales, allowing them to sparkle almost like a gem. They were lighter in color than the King was initially led to believe, shining closer to a lighter grey than a darker one. Its underbelly was as smooth and white as ivory, the light that bounced off of it made the area around the dragon shimmer mystically. Abruptly taking a nosedive into the water, the beast disappeared almost immediately causing the Overlord's eyes to widen slightly in amusement. The dragon then made a steep climb up the lake and into the air in a spiraling motion to take momentary flight above the now bloodstained water. It was a breath-taking sight to behold, the dragon's wings spread wide as the moonlight passed through the slightly darker membrane, casting a calming shadow over its savior. Its light grey scales shimmered in the light as it gracefully glided down in front of its savior, its pupils dilating at their eyes met. The chain around its neck clanked as the beast lowered its head in reverence towards its liberator. How long had it been since it was able to stretch its wings and _fly_? The elation sent it over the moon and back before exhaustion set into its bones- its legs felt leaded as though weights were tied onto them and its muscle quivered from holding up its own body weight. The dragon fought for so many lost years and the scraps it was fed was barely enough to keep it going. Sensing the sudden shift in demeanor, the King stood nimbly, carefully making his way over to the now clean beast.

"Let us go home now."

In the time the dragon blinked, they were already teleported to a different place, back to the Lord's royal hall, the smell of blood infused into the air, giving a rather delicious aroma. The beast's host leisurely strode back over to his seat, carelessly ripping one of the sides of the decorative curtain off to form a make-shift cushion beside him. He then took his rightful place on the throne as King before motioning towards cloth next to him. Unable to resist the aching tiredness, the dragon trotted over to his right hand side, its ivory claws clacking against the hard stone floors as it did so. Curling up into a tight ball of worn and tired the beast gave a final deep sigh before it fell into a bottomless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

An enormous, membranous wing covered the beast in a comfortable slumber; the three conjunctional joints of the leathery limbs were each horned with an ivory point at the base of its wings and also where they merged at the top, much like its deadly claws. It chuffed quietly, stretching its arms forward lazily to work its sore muscles. The scent of warm dripping blood flooded its senses as the dragon slowly opened its eyes. Hunger consumed every cell of its being, screaming for nutrients to satisfy the near starvation it approached. Discreetly, dragon's large amber eyes focused at the center of the room.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake." A familiar voice rang in the tall, cold chamber.

The creature raised its head to get a better look around its surroundings; it must have moved in its sleep as it found itself in the corner of the cold chamber, behind the throne; the make shift cushion strewn out beneath its massive frame. In front of the steps of where the King sat was an enormous carcass of what looked like a monstrous boar; its legs still twitched from the fresh kill. The chains around the dragon's neck clinked quietly as the beast rose from its resting place, stretching its immense wings as they brushed them against the top of the cold, stone room. The under-wing color was now visible to the Overlord as a much darker grey than the rest of its scales; its thin membrane made the spider web blood vessels beneath clearly visible. Its front claws dug into the stone, leaving scratches beneath their wake. The stretch only accented how emaciated the beautifully rare creature was; it jarred the King in contempt for those other demons that kept it captive.

"I took the liberty of procuring some sustenance for you." He motioned towards the dead pig monster before bringing his hand up to lick some excess blood off of his long fingers, "I hope you don't mind."

Stepping down from the stairs in a single stride, the beast examined the prey. It usually wouldn't accept kills from others but it its current weakened state it probably wouldn't be able to hunt the mammoth boar that the Overlord had provided. Narrowing its eyes, the fire-breather questioningly glancing back at the Demon Lord once more, he merely motioned towards the carcass, his ruby gaze never leaving the dragon. Taking a deep breath in to fan the flames within its core, the winged lizard spewed white hot, molten fire at the dead boar, cooking the outside to a near blackened crisp. The flames erupted and sparked brilliantly, momentarily illuminating the room in a bright flash. It was a sight to behold for the King; to see a magnificently ancient creature using its signature species attack. The force of the fire substantial compared to its user, pushing it back millimeter by millimeter, ever so slightly. His smooth lips curled into a ghost of a smile as the dragon quickly dug its ivory claws into the stomach of the monster for leverage as the dragon took its first large bite of meat, razor sharp teeth snapping straight through with barely any resistance. The bloody juices mingling with the burnt outer layer was heavenly, permeating the beast's taste buds in a flavor it hadn't tasted in ages. It had to steel itself from rolling its eyes back into its head from the pleasurable flavor, holding itself proud and dignified as its race always had. The body cavity was devoured first, bones crunching in its powerful jaws along with the internal organs; the hind legs followed shortly after. By the time the dragon had finished the second leg, it was satisfied beyond belief, breathing a deep content sigh. The physical feeling of a full belly was not a feeling the fire breather was used to experiencing- its captors always gave it just enough to fight. Its golden gaze flickered over to the one who provided everything thus far; surely he had another agenda in mind for treating the beast so well, not that its pride would have let it leave without repaying this debt anyways. The beast closed its eyes, sighing a second time.

"Stranger, you have liberated me from those vile creatures, housed and fed me,"

A deep voice reverberated off of the walls in an almost growling manner. Its booming voice commanded respect as the beast furled its wings onto its body. Where the sound came from was confounding- the King wasn't sure if it spoke or if it was telepathic. The confusion on his face wasn't very evident but it excited him immensely as he eagerly kept his gaze on the dragon.

"I give you my life to use until you see fit."

"Oh?" The King grinned, his eyes trailing over the magnificent creature, "I was wondering when you would speak to me."

The Demon strolled over to his seat, leisurely looking over at his newly found prize. He sat comfortably, leaning forward as his eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the dragon. Its strong, commanding stance was withdrawn to a much more complacent one; the effort to show respect was noted as the Lord glanced behind the dragon before speaking.

"You are too large to fit through most of the halls and entrance ways in this castle," He motioned at the door behind the beast," Do you not have a smaller form?" He asked almost teasingly.

The dragon narrowed its eyes ever so slightly at the snide comment. It growled quietly before inhaling deeply, causing a small tremor to ripple across the scaled body. A white cloud of steam emanated from under its scales and from its mouth as the lizard steadily shrank in size, its large shimmering scales fading back into its body to expose the olive skin beneath while its snout was pulled back to form a more humanoid face. Tilting its head and neck upwards, the beast allowed the metal restraints it had around its neck to fall to the floor, reverberating loudly from the sudden disappearance of mass; the sheer weight of the metal caused the entire room to quake. The dragon's form disappeared into the mess of heated clouds in the center of the room, its transformation requiring more energy than the King had initially anticipated. The Demon Lord's eyes scoured the thick fog from which the dragon seemingly vanished- this was something he had read of from old tales and whispers, though their ability to shape-shift was never confirmed. From within the center of the large metal collar, a pair of smaller, horned, grey scaly wings emerged; they flapped experimentally, blowing the steam away. Long, silver hair reached down to her knees, flooding around her as she assumed an upright position. Her darker, olive skin gave her an exotic look as her large, amber slit eyes slowly opening to scan the new world in front of her. Two ivory horns split her hair partings on the top of her head jutting out backwards. She stood proud and tall, boasting an extremely curvaceous body with a large bosom and wide hips that were only accentuated with her waist that was all too thin. A large tail protruded out from the end of her spine in the same scaled color as her wings, half of it resting on the floor behind her. Her beauty was beyond compare in his experience as the Overlord, her smooth skin had just the right amount of glow to them and her soft, supple curves were something he thoroughly admired. She exhaled her overdue breath, small sparks of flames lighting up as she did; she tilted her head upwards, to lock eyes with the King in an almost arrogant fashion- her wings outstretched to express her pride. In comparison to the Dark Lord, she stood a head and a half shorter although she was still quite tall as a female. With a strong flap of both of her wings to aid her, she lithely leapt into the air, escaping her metal constraints. She rubbed her neck absent mindedly as she did so, her light hair fluttered wildly around her well-portioned during her slowed descent before her new master. His mind reeled at this confirmed discovery of the transformation of these ancient beasts, he nearly gawked at what he saw before him, quickly collecting himself into a more appropriate demeanor. He cleared his throat professionally, politely covering his fist in front of his lips.

"What is your name?" He asked almost curiously.

The beast stood up right before chuffing in amusement, "Dragons do not have _names._ We refer to each other in title." She paused momentarily in a short train of contemplative thought, "The closest translation I can offer you to a name is ' _Pale Eyes_ '- it is what my fellow dragons called me."

Her rich, deep voice was as smooth as velvet, sending shivers down his spine- an unfamiliar but oddly welcome feeling that resonated through his core. He made a mental note of it, quickly brushing it off to the side.

"Hmm." The Demon Lord leaned back in his chair in contemplation, his eyes drinking in the exotic view before him.

This creature fascinated him to no end- he had indeed rescued her from a grueling fighting ring but she still stood before him, nearly indignant in her posture after she had just offered herself to him and yet still unafraid of him. Smoothly unclipping his mantle, the King strode over to his newest subject, puncturing two holes in the back before draping it over her slender body. The dragon glanced over his movements, quickly registering what he was doing; she carefully fitted her leathery attachments through them.

"We'll need to get you some clothes. It would be a hassle to explain to others why I have a beautiful unclothed maiden with me." He tightened the chains on his mantle to close them all together.

The newly transformed humanoid lizard hummed in amusement, "Flattery will not work on this dragon but the gesture is appreciated."

The quiet atmosphere was interrupted with both of the two arched wooden doors being unceremoniously swung open and banged against the stone walls behind them with a loud and unwelcoming _**thud**_. A rather short, skinny, pale, purple haired being stood in the center, his arms reached out from where he had shoved the doors open. His matching purple eyes glanced over the spectacle before him, interpreting the situation. He wore similar clothes as the Demon King except his choice of color was closer to black. The most prominent feature of this being was the pair of black feathery wings that protruded from his shoulder blades- a trait that was characteristic of fallen angels. He had a lazy look plastered on his face, as though he had just woken up from a nap. The dragon narrowed its eyes at the sudden intrusion, her eyes scanning the disgraced holy being- he looked more like a teenager than an angel.

" _Maou-sama_ ," It sounded as though he was whining, "I'm _bored_. Is there anything to do around here? When are we going to invade the humans?"

He dragged his sentences longer than they needed to be. For some odd reason, the lack of succinct communication bothered her immensely, forcing her to hold down her quick temper.

"And who's _that?_ " He pointed at the female who was garbed in his King's favorite mantle.

" _She_ is my new bodyguard." He motioned towards _Pale Eyes_ with a fond ring to his voice.

She stood quietly beside her savior, her eyes still locked on the child that had opened the doors. Bodyguard or not, she wouldn't stand any disrespect towards this demon; she had fully intended on protecting this one with her life.

"Ohhhh?" He contemplatively rested his index and thumb on his chin, locking his amethyst eyes on her, "Why didn't you pick one of the ones we looked through? She looks kind of weak…"

The dragon narrowed her golden eyes at him ever so slightly, irked by his ignorance. As far as first impressions went, he wasn't making a very good one. The Demon Lord merely gave an impish grin, condescendingly crossing his well-defined arms in front of him.

"Then why don't you fight her?" He challenged, mischievously.

"Huhhh? Really? That might be fun…" His face contorted into a bordering evil gaze, "Beating a girl, I mean. But what if she cries?"

She stared at him impassively, tilting her head to the side, "May I kill him? I've never tasted angel meat before."

"What? No." The King nearly sputtered from the sound of conviction in her voice.

She really _would_ kill him- the Lord could tell from the tone of her voice. Dragons were not always known as merciful beings from what he could recall. Perhaps pitting her against Lucifer wasn't the best idea…but at least it would shut him up for a few days; he would step in to break up the fight if need be. The angel merely smiled creepily at her comment, accentuating the dark bags under his eyes.

"I may destroy your nest if we battle here. I request relocation from this area." She turned to face her new King.

"Ohhh? You think you can beat me?" His head lolled to the side as though he was sleepy.

"I do not need to consider the possibility of winning against a mere disgraced angel." She didn't bother looking at him to respond.

A wide smirk spread across his lips as a mirthful laugh erupted from his throat, "How fun this will be. It might be a waste to hurt someone as pretty as you…but I think I can make an exception."

The dragon could feel the King grinning from above her gaze at the short bicker between the two. He was testing her to see if she could live up to her heritage and words. She would not lose; for the one who saved her life. He was the one she would protect at any and all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio was teleported to a deserted rocky area- the ground was littered with holes and blade marks, signifying previous battles. The Earth smelt of barren waste and lifelessness as a quiet breeze carried dust along its gentle caress. The dragon didn't need to look around to understand what kind of a place they were in: previously war ridden territory. One scarred so horribly that no life could take root in its arid dirt. She scrunched her well-shaped nose at the smell of it- it would suit their battle well as to not disturb the Earth. The Demon King grinned at the pair and waved in an almost jesting manner before teleporting to a tall rock several meters away to take a seat before the spectacle before him. The sun was already beginning to set in the purple horizon as the time for dusk rose, filling the atmosphere with a dim light.

"Ho? _Maou-sama_ seems to have a lot of confidence in you, you know. Better not disappoint him, neh?" The fallen angel taunted from afar.

The olive-toned female turned to face her foe, her chuff producing small sparks of fire through her sharp teeth. The pleasure of putting him in his place made her ripple in excitement- it's been too long since she's had a genuine fight. Lucifer lazily shot her a half-grin in turn as he unfurled his dark wings in a display of arrogance. A beautiful array of black feathers slowly rained down onto her, dancing gracefully in the air. The dragon's keen eyes examined the seemingly benign projections; the fallen angel didn't seem like the type to flaunt such things unless there was something behind it. Unfurling her own powerful scaled wings, she leisurely outstretched them fully before flapping them once to produce a strong gust of wind that sent the soft projectile sailing back towards its source. She narrowed her golden eyes at him, growling in amusement- he was testing her. A ghost of a smile appeared on Lucifer's lips as his feathers innocuously flew past him, exploding several feet away. Nonchalantly raising his right hand forward, a deep purple orb lit up in his palm before several missile –like attacks were produced from it, launching towards his target. It didn't seem like her opponent was too keen on close ranged fighting, which is exactly what she intended on giving him. Bending her knees and using her powerful tail for an extra shove, the dragon's push off of the ground left cracks beneath her feet as she sailed through the air, straight into his amethyst skill. Pulling her left arm back, her ivory clawed fingers easily sliced through the projectiles, allowing them to explode on either side of her each time she cut them in half, causing her long silver hair to flutter around her wildly. Through the debris of dust and dirt, the slight flustered look on Lucifer's face didn't escape her. Closing in on the fallen angel, _Pale Eyes_ swung her right claw towards his side as an opening attack before following up with a series of swift punches too quick for the normal eye to see. The purple glow protected his hands from her sharp claws as he barely kept up with her attack pace. Seizing the opportunity of a successful feint attack, she spun around to round house kick him off of his feet and barreling into an immense boulder with a loud _**BOOM**_. Sharp bits of rock and dust shot out from all different directions from the impact as what was left of the boulder itself topped down onto him. She narrowed her eyes at the strength of her attack; that wouldn't kill him but it was stronger than she'd intended. The mantle that covered her was a little stifling as she tugged on the chains in front of her collar bone. Would it be rude to take it off? She wasn't accustomed to the culture so she quickly brushed the thought off. In her short respite of a mental break, small black object floated down from her peripheral vision. Before she was able to turn her head to examine it, it detonated into a small explosion, ripping up a dark grey cloud in its midst. From the rubble of rocks, Lucifer rose carefully, dusting himself off before taking off into the air, his purple gaze scanning the area of his trap. The dragon's irritated glowing gaze was the first thing he could see through the mess of his feather bomb, it sent chills down his spine. Her right wing was covering her in a protective manner, leaving her completely unscathed from the surprise attack.

"You're pretty good." The sleepiness in the tone of his voice was all but gone, "but let's see if you can handle this."

He flew down towards her at a surprising speed as his purple aura engulfed his entire body, his arm pulled back for a powerful punch. The winged female studied him calmly, before the she leapt up to meet him head on, refusing to back down from a challenge from sheer pride. The two crashed into each other, creating a magnificently blinding white light. Though she could not see anything, she could feel the sister wind around him and hear the crinkling of his clothes and armor which told her where he would come from what and what he was doing. Her horns also served as an extrasensory organ, sensitive to sound vibrations and air currents as she leaned backwards to narrowly avoid his first swipe before flipping over and using the air current beneath her wings to carry her back upwards for his next various assaults. The next several attacks lit up the night time sky in bright arrays of different shades of purple, decorating it to match with the dusk sky- it would have been a beautiful sight to see if not for the winged being before her. The dragon's sight had long since come back but she was now more curious as to what a fallen angel could do after it had lost its celestial abilities; perhaps she was overestimating his strength. Being a quickly astute learner, she quickly picked up on his attack patterns and tendencies, easily gliding over his projectiles and physical attacks as though she was reading his mind. The look of frustration grew each time she avoided his assault. The game of cat and mouse was losing its initial appeal as she once again grew bored- a nap sounded better. Taking the offensive this time, she glided upwards, flying straight towards her prey. Lucifer quickly took a defensive form, anticipating the coming attack; it maybe that he was also too pride to avoid any of her attacks. She bared her fangs at him in an elation of freedom that she so missed as she pulled her wings backward to sharpen her speed. The force with which she slammed into him created a sonic boom, echoing towards the direction in which she flew, thundering the skies angrily. The fallen angel sailed out of the attack, stunned from the power behind the impact. Flapping her powerful wings, she quickly took off after him, sharply inhaling to draw in extra air into her core. Once she was close enough, she unleashed her signature torrent of white flames at him, causing him to cry out from the onslaught of her fire, it seared him in several places and the edges of his feathers but the damage wasn't great from the protection of his aura. Closing in on him once more, she drew her right claw back for the finishing blow but as she punched her arm towards the half-conscious celestial being, her sturdy attack was interrupted by none other than her prey's own cold, pale hand. Her eyes narrowed from the sudden lurch of his strength as she pulled her other fist back to launch her other claw at him. Much to her second astonishment, he halted this assault too as he gripped both of her slender wrists. Lucifer grinned widely as the pair continued falling down onto the Earth before he yanked her hands together between them before throwing outward with a force she couldn't immediately counter. Gathering his hands back together, a familiar purple glow illuminated the space between them as he launched a powerful magic missile towards her core at point blank range. Her eyes widened from the ferocity of the attack as it erupted from her back in a bloody mess of flesh and organs. The immediate sensation was an immense pressure on her stomach that was quickly engulfed by a screaming agony. Unable to maintain the energy to keep herself afloat, she drifted downwards onto the Earth with her slender arms crossed over the newly formed orifice in her body. Her long, silver hair pooled around her as she fell down onto one knee, gritting her teeth to keep from howling in pain as she struggled to breathe.

"You thought you could _beat_ me?" Lucifer cackled from above, "You're not strong enough! You shouldn't even be _Maou-sama's_ guard. You don't have what it takes, _girl_."

The dragon's amber eyes snapped open at his comment as she gathered her strength to pull herself up onto her feet, coughing up ruby liquid as she did so. Her own dark blood splattered onto the rocky terrain in large drops, coloring the lifeless area in crimson. Steam rose from her lips as well as the wound as a low snarl escaped from her throat. A nostalgic sensation filled her veins as it quickly traveled toward the musculature that was blown away, releasing vitality she nearly forgot she had. The muscle and organs steadily grew back, reattaching with the opposite fibers and weaving back together at an alarming rate. Her orbs shimmered violently as a grin formed on her pout lips; she'd assumed her abilities stopped working from years of emaciation and lack of use but now that she was well fed and rested, it was a different story. Her life blood stopped dripping from her abdomen, exposing her toned olive flesh beneath the bloodied, ruined mantle. A fire was lit in her eyes with a burning desire of excitement that was rekindled- perhaps this disgraced angel was a worthy challenger. Gently rising to meet his altitude, she flapped her wings to stay afloat, less than a foot away from the fallen angel, her glowing gaze was the only thing visible as her face was slightly tilted downwards. Her golden aura was so imbued in her body, the excess dripped off of her in what could only be described as malicious intent. It saturated the air around them, making it difficult for anyone else to breathe as her silken hair hovered around the pair in an almost enchanting manner. The spark of fear in his eyes was evident as it brought a smile to her lips; he actually looked pretty cute with a petrified expression on his face.

"Would you like to know what real power is, hatchling?" She murmured in a sultry tone.

The shivers down his spine were visible this time as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Her eyes shimmered dangerously as she peered into his plum colored eyes. She invoked her core forcibly as her eyes briefly flashed a bright golden light casing the fallen angel's body to tense up. Seizing the opportunity of his paralysis, she fluidly swiped her razor sharp claws down onto his shoulder left shoulder before landing a powerful kick on his cheek. An audible gasp was heard as he was sent tumbling down onto the rocky terrain. From the clouds of dust that erupted from his fall, numerous amethyst projectiles were thrown at her in an arch, all converging at one point. Swiftly flapping her wings, she easily avoided them, weaving through them acrobatically. The attacks however looped around to aim towards her once more. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she took flight in convoluted and fancy strategies, slicing through them when she could but there were too many to combat at once. From the corners of her eyes, she could make out the fallen angel stumbling to his feet, clutching his bloodied left shoulder. The look of bewilderment in his eyes was apparent as he stared up at her. She studied his posture and expression, briefly forgetting about the near lethal magic attacks tailing her. It appeared that years of neglect had left her with a poor handle on her abilities- something she would have to correct in the near future. Not wanting to give him an opportunity to counter, _Pale Eyes_ haphazardly dove down at the disgraced angel with his own attacks right behind her. He shot out more amethyst beams of light at her from his able right arm, which she recklessly avoided to get to her target.

" _Fuck!_ " Lucifer's voice rang out before another loud _**BOOM**_ emanated from the dragon's point of impact.

As the smokescreen of dust settled back into the Earth, panic filled the atmosphere. In the center of the crater, the dragon had the fallen angel pinned to the ground beneath her with each of her well-toned legs on either side of his hip bone. Her ivory claws held down each of his wrists on either side of his head, keeping them on lock down. She was leaning down with her smooth face close his with her intense gaze locked on his. Her soft silver hair covered both of them like a curtain, hiding them from the outside world. His purple eyes weren't looking at his assailants but rather how she sat on him and her position on him. The only piece of clothing she wore was spread out down the middle and was now draped half-way behind her, exposing her to him. The sensual 'V' at the apex of her thighs was all but visible to him now as well as the low hang of her supple breasts that brushed against his chest each time she took a breath. Her waist was small and thin but still well built and without a trace of any attack that had occurred there. Her large scaled wings were raised straight up in a display of victory as well as sensory in case of any missed attacks or tricks her prey had up his sleeve. His face lit up in a bright cherry red from the predicament, all sense of common sense and self-preservation flying out the window at his view. She leaned down lower, moving her entire body against him which caused him to stiffen and release a low groan. It wasn't until the fallen angel felt the sharpness of her teeth against his neck that he realized what was happening. A slow clap from the distance stopped her from continuing as a tall figure appeared through dust; the Demon King's excited gaze met hers as he approached at a leisurely pace.

" _Maou-sama…_ " Lucifer weakly whined.

"That was quite exciting!" The cheeriness in his voice cut through the air, "And quite enough. Let's stop here."

The dragon chuffed lightly, licking the single drop of blood she was able to draw from the angel's neck. The mantle she donned was pulled back to its usual position as she got off of the fallen angel, assuming her place next to the one she swore to protect. Lucifer was still lying on the ground with a mortified expression cemented onto his face, his face still red. The King's laugh echoed through the area at his subject's reaction, so much so that he doubled over with his hands on his stomach. Was there something so hilarious occurring? Did she do something wrong? She predicted that Lucifer would make his projectiles explode before it tore apart both of them, which he did and then she subdued him to kill him. But wait…she wasn't supposed to kill him. Was that what was so amusing?

"Come on, get up." The Demon King sputtered through his laughter, "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

A gentle rumble vibrated off of the large walls in the royal chamber as the beast shifted in her resting place. Though her eyes were not open, her shimmering scales, horns and tail were intensely in tune with the air currents in the area, which whispered her everything her eyes usually would and more- everything was quiet and still, just how she liked it. She sighed another rumble of immense contentment, this time larger than the last- she had a full belly with a body without wounds or shackles. She could fly however high and far she desired and devour whatever she could sink her claws into; this freedom was a luxury she never thought she'd obtain again. Her long, scaled body was wrapped as closely to the throne as she could possibly manage, creating a large C-shape around it. The fire breather's massive head rested on the right side of the armrest with her long tapering tail to the left of it. Her left wing was draped over the royal seat in a protective manner, shading the one beneath it from the world. The dragon didn't have to open her eyes to make sure he was still there: his breathing was deep and steady like his heartbeat, though slower than usual, implying he had fallen into a light slumber. A slight shift in the air and unfamiliar change in scent wafted through the room, causing her to raise her head to the source, her golden eyes narrowing at the entrance way. A polite knock echoed through the royal chambers, allowing a pregnant pause before the doors were gently opened.

"Milord?" A male voice quietly called out.

A patch of blond hair poked its way into the room with sharp hazel eyes that peered around. His eyes widened at the massive dragon that sat where his King once did. He quickly jumped into an offensive stance, his arms pulled into an X in front of him, displaying his long, dark claws. The fire-breather studied him curiously, though unfamiliar in scent, he had an extremely nostalgic feeling about him.

"M-m-maou-sama?!" The demon called out, unable to hide his frantic tone.

She growled at him menacingly, warning smoke emanating from her nostrils. She would not tolerate any forms of threat towards herself or her savior. She could feel a slight shift beneath her wing before the Demon King sighed beneath her canopy, gently tapping at her thin membraned wing. Keeping her gaze locked on the stranger, she lifted her enormous scaled wings, tucking it behind the throne into her body. A look of relief washed across the blonde's face as he swiftly dropped his fighting form before falling to his knee in a fluid kneel.

"I'm so glad you're safe! I came to give you my report!" He sputtered from the crushing gaze of the dragon.

"So speak." The King muttered, gaze staring outside of his glassless window.

The subject's nervous gaze flickered over to the dragon that encircled his lord.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. This-" He motioned behind him, "is my new bodyguard. She is called _Pale Eyes_."

"Your _bodyguard_?!" The demon half yelled; the bewildered expression on his face did not go unnoticed.

The dragon flickered her eyes towards her savior in near amusement as she spread her large, strong wings menacingly towards the lower demon, hissing threateningly in a display of power.

"Now, now." The Demon King muttered, "He is one of my Generals. No need to crisp him up. His name is Alciel." The chipper tone in his voice contrasted starkly with the tension in the room.

When she did not back down from her glower, he patted her snout in reassurance before she complied with his wishes, narrowing her blonde gaze at the intruder. She huffed dark smoke rings in his direction, neatly folding her wings back into her sides.

"Do you have a report?" The King resumed resting his head against his fist that was supported by his elbow.

"Y-yes, sir. Preparations for the invasions are nearly complete. We require some more provisions so growing those may take some weeks more, milord." The General maintained his stiff kneeled position, not daring to make eye contact with the beast.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she deemed the demon before them harmless to her savior. The dragon chuffed at him, curiosity settling into her once more. Tilting her head ever so slightly as her curiosity piqued; she desired a better look at this demon. Her scales lifted marginally to allow for steam to escape her massive armored body. Her glowing blonde eyes disappeared into the grey vapor as it enrobed both her and the Demon King.

"Maou-sama!" The subject cried as his head snapped forward, body tensing ready to pounce into action if need be.

Her now fleshed feet felt cold against the stone floor as she straightened her wings into a full stretch. The feeling of condensing her mass into a smaller form was never a comfortable process but the fire-breather wanted a better look at the being named "Alciel." Standing up straight from her four legged form, she traced her fingers along the soft flesh that now suited her, a little irritated from the lack of protection it provided. Stepping out of the smog, she immediately headed towards her point of curiosity. The General visibly tensed as she approached in her unclothed form, shielding his eyes from her naked form, save her face. Her voluptuous curves and hips were a sight to behold indeed but it was not the time to drool over a womanly body in front of his Lord. Alciel bit the inside of his mouth, biting back a lecture he so wanted to yell at towards the King's new "bodyguard." Beads of sweat began to form along his temples from the testing of his discomfort and self-control. Ignoring his uneasiness, her large eyes trailed over his body, examining every crevice of him carefully. She took in his scent, analyzing it thoroughly with her ancient mind. What form of demon was he? Why did he smell so familiar? It was something she could not exactly place her claw on.

An amused voice caught her attention, "I believe you're forgetting something."

She carelessly swung her ivory horned head towards the General to face the Demon King- slicing some strands of end hairs off of Alciel's platinum blond head. The lower demon flinched at her inconsiderate actions, keeping still even though his instincts screamed at him to dodge- showing weakness to either of the figures that stood before him was not something he wished to display. The General merely narrowed his hazel eyes at the smooth skinned, nude female, creating a mental list of things he may be able to _talk_ her about in the future. The King held a dark cloak in his hands, smiling as he held it up for her.

"Must I wear such useless garb?" The dragon muttered, crinkling her nose in distaste as her bare feet pattered against the stone floor while she impatiently made her way to him to snatch it.

Throwing it around herself, she nestled into it, not bothering to fit her wings through. She quickly ran back to Alciel, circling him as she would a prey but the expression on her face represented a curious child much more than a ferocious beast. The tailed demon gulped subtly, averting staring out the window to avoid eye contact. The sweat that rolled down the back of his neck didn't go unnoticed and his the nervousness he did not go unnoticed- it made her grin inwardly.

"I heard stories of some of my brethren mating outside of our species but I did not believe them to be real; however…You are descended from a dragon, are you not?" Her piercing gaze never demon General.

"I know not what I am as my parents before me." His eyes locked onto hers as he stared straight back in a strong stance.

She continued to circle him leisurely, "But you _do_ know. You can feel it when you see me." The power in her sultry voice echoed off of the empty walls around them.

The sound of cloth crinkling in his balled fists made her all the more interested- he knew something that she did not. The fire-breather continued to observe the General, narrowing her eyes to take in more of the details on him.

"Although, you resemble our distant cousin, the lonesome lizard, more than a dragon." She studied his dark tail whose scales were not nearly as tough as even a hatchling's. Perhaps this demon's lineage is so far from a dragon that he merely _smelled_ like one.

Alciel clicked his tongue under his breath, gritting his teeth. He briskly bowed once more to his Lord, "I have nothing more to report, Maou-sama. I will be taking my leave." His abrupt stand nearly startled the winged beast as he made a beeline out of the throne room, closing the door not all too gently.

"Oh ho. Look what you did." A deep voice playfully called from behind her.

She turned to face him with bright, intrigued eyes, "What did I do?"

He smirked, "He doesn't seem to like you."

She chuffed in amusement, forming small sparks in front of her fangs, "It matters not what he thinks of me," She paused momentarily as she contemplated her next words, "Fledgling, I would like some time to hone my skills if that is okay with you. I am…unable to control this form adequately."

The Demon King's ruby eyes closed, allowing a slight smile to hug his lips. The dragon described her immense instability into an easy _euphemism-_ It made him want to bellow out into laughter.

He graced her with a smile, motioning towards the glassless windows, "You may take as much time as you wish. I only request you to be back when my Generals are present (so that they don't make a big fuss)."

"As you wish." The fire-breather nodded her head in respect before heading towards one of the high, arched windows that peered out into the village beneath them.

A strong gust of wind whipped her long, silvery hair in many directions, making it flutter angrily. She turned to face her savior once more, giving him a fond look before launching herself out of the royal chamber and into the breeze. Her powerful wings easily carried her along the current, allowing her to glide in the general direction she wanted. Allowing a brief moment of vulnerability, she closed her keen eyes, inhaling the freedom that was bestowed upon her and feeling the nature and the sky all around her near naked body. The current that sailed around her dark, membranous scaled wings embraced her fully, swirling under her sails as she soared through the dusk sky. Slowly opening her golden eyes, she scoured the village below her, her ancient pupils narrowing to get a better view of its inhabitants- many were poorly clothed in torn rags and skins of other creatures. Was this their culture? Or perhaps they honestly did not notice the foul stench that the dragon could pick up from high above in the skies. The cloak given to her by the King fluttered behind her, clinging to her tall frame by the thin chain that hugged her neck. Taking in the view from above, she idly flew towards the direction that smelled of faint dry dirt. It didn't take her long to find the barren location she had her last battle on- several day old blood splatters and shattered rocks lay scattered in the craters created by herself and the Fallen Angel. Her clawed, bare feet gently touched down onto the cold, dead Earth as her sharp eyes scanned the area for any unwelcome intruders. This area would do well to suit her combat needs. Crinkling her nose once more in annoyance at the scrap of fabric that hung around her, she growled quietly, continuing to acquiesce with her savior's desires. Setting her sights at a nearby boulder, she took an offensive stance, drawing her right claw backwards for a full frontal assault. She would **protect** this fledgling with everything she had.


	5. Chapter 5

Several peaceful months had passed since her decision to beginning training once more. When she wasn't out in the field, the dragon was glued to the Demon Lord by his hip, often sleeping next to him or trailing behind him wherever he went. She had gotten accustomed to the trivial garb that he asked her to wear, mostly preferring to remain in her demonoid form rather than her dragon form. _Pale Eyes_ was in her usual spot in the throne room, her long armored body was wrapped around the seat, protectively shielding her King who was slouched on his large, ominous throne. He stood abruptly, straightening his back fully before yawning unabashedly, his arms brushing the insides of her membranous wings. His large muscular frame was fully visible to her as she scanned him for any cuts or bruises she may have missed from their previous outings.

"I don't want to take a nap today…it feels stuffy in here." He paused, "Let's go out!" He exclaimed, pointing his index finger towards the window animatedly.

The dragon chuffed in amusement, unraveling herself from his usual seating area, "And where would you like to go, fledgling?"

"Well…" A pregnant pause filled the silence between them, "I've never ridden a dragon before." His eyes gleamed mischievously as he turned to look at his body guard.

Her enormous jaw opened wide to laugh loudly at his snide comment, showing off her sharp, pearly fangs. It shook the castle walls around them as the vibrations bounced off the cold stone, colorless walls, coaxing dusty debris out of the cracks and crevices. Her eyes dilated in amusement as she turned to stare at him with a single gigantic, blonde eye.

"Very well then." Her usual velvety tone trailed by his inner most thoughts.

A large grin cracked over his handsome face as he easily jumped onto the base of her scaled neck between one of her great spikes. She could feel his firm grip surround one of them as she strolled over to the glass-less window. A strong breeze washed over the two of them as the fire-breather inched her way out of the throne room and fell through the air in a straight nose-dive. The embrace from gravity pulled the pair down at an alarmingly quick rate as they whipped past the drafty air. Even without looking back, _Pale Eyes_ could feel the mirth rolling off her King much like a child given his favorite treat- he was enjoying the freedom from the freefall as much as she was. With moments to spare before the impact against the Earth, the dragon spread her enormous, scaled muscular wings, beating them several times to slow their descent only to immediately take off into the dreary, clouded skies once more. Pulling her leathery attachments closer to her body, she cut through the wind like a missile, carelessly gaining some icy altitude. Her savior's laughter was much more audible now as it rang behind her at the wild ride he was receiving. His hair was in shambles and his clothes had a slight frost to them and were severely wrinkled. The Demon King's hands had long since let go of holding onto the dragon and was now raised over his head, challenging his ability to stay onboard. She tore through the upper layer of clouds, her superheated breaths steaming the air as the two were momentarily suspended in the atmosphere, engulfed in the bright light of the sun that was hiding behind the gloomy weather. The fire-breather chuffed at the welcome sight, flapping her wings to stay afloat for some more seconds. The air around them was suddenly still and the grey skies were all but gone and beneath them appearing more like soft grey plumes of land more than clouds. The space around them was dark and clear, the stars dazzling in the dusky sky. It was as though the pair had stepped into an alternate dimension- a quiet, endless and free space.

"You are quite the fancy flier." His ruby gaze was also locked in on the magnificent sight before them.

The dragon hummed in response, using her large tail as leverage and a rudder to shift their direction closer to the Earth where her fledgling's clothes would stop freezing. It was a chill she had no issue fighting off but not one she felt inclined to put him through. As they descended, they drifted directionlessly through the thick, grey clouds, thunder rumbled angrily in the distance. A slight glimmer caught her eye but disappeared just as quickly as her blond gaze saw it- but she did see it. A white feathered Angel with light colored hair seemed to be fleeing from something…or someone. She was several kilometers away, too far for any normal naked eye to see and judging from her King's reaction, he didn't seem to notice the small detail. Inwardly assessing the situation, she turned her tail and propelled herself in the other direction, towards their home- away from whatever issue may have been in the area- an Angel fleeing was never a good sign.

* * *

"That was delightful!" The horned demon stretched his arms up, smiling gleefully.

The dragon hummed at his contentment, taking her place around his throne. Her immense tail dragged behind her, slightly scratching up the stone floors they rolled over. The Demon Lord trotted over to his dirty but still overly ornate throne, carelessly plopping down onto it. The protector curled around his seat at her usual position, her keen eyes habitually scanning over him. He still smelled of the wind above the clouds, it was entangled in his hair and clothes, filling the air around them as he straightened out his attire.

"We'll have to do that more often!" His ruby eyes twinkled mischievously.

"As you wish, fledgling." Her sultry voice echoed.

She averted her gaze towards the window from whence they entered and then back towards the door of the throne room.

"I believe your part dragon General requested you to take a gander around your soldier's area of work today. It would be troublesome if he came in here to speak with you again."

 _Pale Eyes_ chuffed a light breath of smoke in his direction before shrinking down into her humanoid size. Her tail flicked the apparel, chosen by her King, off the small hook on the wall before she carelessly caught it, putting it onto her body smoothly. She'd requested something easy to move in and flexible to meet her needs and the black leather was perfect. It was a snug fit all around her body, in a top and a bottom that didn't obstruct her wings nor her tail. The only loose part of the outfit were her sleeves that covered up her claws beneath them, which she didn't mind so much, they were light enough that they would roll out of the way for her attacks; and keeping her claws hidden may be helpful in the future. The top ended with a tall collar that ended just above her chin with a deep V neckline that barely touched between her supple breasts. Her pants were cropped short at her calves, much of which were covered up with long black leather heels that reached up to her mid thighs. They were already beginning to show signs of wear and tear from the amount of exploring she did within the Demon Lord's walls. Her overall garb was lightly designed with some light chains that hung, much like the King's mantle.

He sighed exasperatedly, running his hand through his hair and beneath his horn, "I did, didn't I? Something about keeping morale up. I suppose I should do it then."

She trailed behind him lithely, her tail dragging behind her as her heels echoed through the dimly lit corridor. Her eyes easily adjusted to the darkness as she easily kept up with him. He seemed so childish at times and yet he was so wise for his age and immensely strong. It piqued her interest as she hummed from her chest in contentment of her current predicament- she was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

The dragon had made it a habit to patrol the area when Alciel had commandeered the King's attention for repositioning of troops and supplies in their current area of occupation. Although he had many underlings, she had made it a point not to trust anyone as spies may very well exist within their own races. The first time she had contact with his troops did not end very well as she recalled- many crowded around her in an attempt to harass her. It was only after she was summoned by the sharp call of master that she stopped, nearly killing half a dozen from the simple flick of her tail. Rumors spread like wildfire throughout the soldiers, most coming to fear her as she dutifully trailed behind their King. She could feel them shudder beneath her condescending gaze as she glowered at each that dared look her in the eye- _Pale Eyes_ was still a proud dragon that would yield to none, except her fledgling of course. The stench of the barracks made her nose cringe in disgust as she resisted the urge to turn her ivory horned head toward the side. From the corner of her blonde gaze, she caught sight of a familiar purple headed blur running out of the second floor of the room. She growled quietly, glowering at the familiar energy of the one that ran from her. He posed no threat and would have to wait at a later time to be dealt with. The dragon skulked behind her lord, wings pointed downwards as a sign of respect as he spoke, although she did not listen. She instead concentrated, feeling the sister wind brush over her horns, quietly whispering the movements of everyone and everything in their general area.

"I'm glad to see things running smoothly. That'll be all, gentlemen."

The hall remained frigidly silent until the pair left the building. The tension was apparent as their chatter seeped from below the closed doors in indistinguishable murmurs and mumbles. Whether it was fear of her or their King was unknown but it was something that greatly irked the bodyguard.

"Those men…do they fear you?" She inquired quietly, her mind still contemplating the situation.

Garnet eyes peered back whilst he continued forward, his arms curling in to cross over his chest, "That's not the image I'd like to give off."

"My presence does not help, I assume." The humanoid dragon purred, gently flipping a long strand of hair from out of her face.

"Perhaps not. You can't blame them." An accusatory tone did not escape her notice.

"I suppose not." She scoffed several sparks from under her breath whilst her wings twitched from the underhanded remark.

The pair continued on to the throne room haven where only a select few would dare disturb the peace. The dragon's golden gaze scoped out of each window they walked passed- a very calm air taking the place of where they passed. She had lived long enough to know what to expect: this peace would not last forever, in fact it had already lasted much longer than she had anticipated. _Pale Eyes_ would be ready for when the day came to protect this fledgling, which she didn't feel would be too far off from the present.


End file.
